Zaeltir Dawnfury
Big, impulsive, and misunderstood, a troubled Sin'dorei barely of age dealing with conscripted military service, shattered dreams, no family, and hopelessness. __TOC__ Physical Description Zaeltir stands at 6'8" and has broad shoulders and a bulky build, arguably larger than the average young adult elf. He keeps his hair bound back in a messy ponytail; the boy does not seem much for grooming. His face is a bit square, his jawline and brow line are both rather prominent, and the tip of his nose seems to point up ever so slightly. He often presses his thin lips into a straight line or fans his ears back, especially when he is trying to keep his composure. Zaeltir often wears civilian clothing or Blood Knight Armor and he usually carries a black and red spear as his weapon of choice. Personality Zaeltir is impulsive and a little hard headed at times and certain things, like ill-behaved people in positions of power, drive him to the edge. He hates injustice and unfair situations and has great disdain for snotty nobles who lack compassion. His impulsiveness gets him in trouble but when push comes to shove he does the right thing without fear of the consequences for his actions. History Zaeltir Dawnfury was born Zaeltir Dawnstar, the second child to a pair of blacksmiths in Dawnstar Village. His family could trace their lineage back to the brother of the founder of Dawnstar Village, but were not considered nobles or powerful in their hometown. Zaeltir was eight when the Scourge reached Quel'danas and his parents sent to the docks to evacuate by boat along with the other Thalassian children. He arrived when only one boat remained. He could see the other ships; which had disembarked, sailing out away from Quel'thalas as he waited to board. As he walked up the ramp the ships caught ablaze and as he stood on deck waiting to go below the ships sank. The gargoyles, which sank the ships, were coming for the last one. Zaeltir jumped overboard, dove under the water, and swam under the large tower in the harbor where he found an overhang with a ledge. He grabbed the ledge and held on tight, hidden from sight, and was left untormented. Eventually an ill feeling overwhelmed the boy, his fingers grew tired, and the tide was coming in and filling his hiding place with water. The boy emerged from his hiding place to find the Scourge had moved to the Sunwell. Zaeltir used a pocketknife to cut a length of rope from the dock and seek out a new hiding place. On his way to the forest, he walked past the bodies of other elves lying dead in pools of blood. People he knew, friends. Then he passed a boy laying on the ground with no blood and stopped. Zaeltir watched the boy, the boy's chest rose and fell. He jabbed the boy with his foot but the boy did not move so Zaeltir grabbed him by a foot and dragged him to the forest. Eventually Zaeltir tied the boy to his back with rope and climbed a tree, once high in the air he tied the boy to the tree's trunk, cut the rope, and went some ways away to another tree and did the same to himself. Eventually other survivors came and Zaeltir came down from his hiding place. The boy's parents were gone and no one wanted him so Zaeltir found himself in a youth home. With Quel'thalas introducing a new program to prevent wards of the state from becoming homeless urchins, Quel'thalas conscripted Zaeltir into the Blood Knight Order for vocational training. He almost immediately got himself thrown in the brig for head-butting Champion Vranesh. After these conflicts happened three times, the order threatened him with treason charges if he caused any more trouble and ejected Zaeltir from barracks. Homeless, another initiate brought Zaeltir to his own mentor's home and that mentor took the boy in. The new mentor has helped Zaeltir find a blacksmith to part-time apprentice to, allowing Zaeltir the opportunity to achieve his true hopes and dreams—to become a Blacksmith like his parents and someday have his own smithy. Trivia Zaeltir is known for having headbutted Champion Vranesh several times. External Links Zaeltir's Armory Page Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin Category:Paladin Category:House Pyreanor Category:2016